This invention relates to a dispenser which can administer a fluid material at a continuous low flow rate. More particularly, it relates to a syringe system wherein a standard syringe can be activated and placed in a syringe carrier member which includes a biasing means to provide upon opening of a control means, a slow and steady discharge of the fluid contents of the syringe, which in this manner is commonly referred to as an "ooze pump."
The prior art affords many pump units which can administer the contents thereof at a slow and steady rate. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,333, a dispensing device of the type concerned with in this invention is disclosed wherein the contents of the syringe are expelled by a spring member activated in conjunction with the cover of the unit. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,415,419; 3,456,649; 3,630,417; 3,901,231; 4,139,008; and 4,085,747, all describe fluid administration type pumps for administering controlled dosages of medicament and utilize power operated mechanisms. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,938, an escapement mechanism is employed in a power operated fluid infusion device, whereas in U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,426, an electroosmotic pump is utilized.
Nowhere in the prior art is there provided a fluid dispensing device which can utilize a standard I.V. administration syringe and effect a delivery thereof in a precise and controlled manner. The prior art is either concerned with power operated units; those which require a multiplicity of components; or which require specially designed components.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide a continuous low flow rate fluid dispensing unit which utilizes a standard I.V. syringe, yet will deliver the contents of the syringe in a precise and accurate manner. Other advantages are an ooze pump which is fabricated from a minimum number of parts; is operable without the need of an external energy power source; and can, if desired, be activated simultaneously with the filling of the syringe.